


Itch

by CosmicBrownie



Series: The Hargreeves Kids (Pre-Season One Fics) [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Five In A Skirt, Five never left the academy, Frottage, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Showers, Smut, Spanking, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBrownie/pseuds/CosmicBrownie
Summary: Five didn’t know where he first got the idea of that he would enjoy it. I mean, the thought was simply embarrassing to say the least. But for some reason, it was because of that stupid itch that he found himself here, knocking on Luther’s door at midnight.The door slowly creaked open, to reveal Luther standing in the doorway.“Hey.” he said, first. “Couldn’t sleep.”
Relationships: Luther Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Series: The Hargreeves Kids (Pre-Season One Fics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892047
Comments: 18
Kudos: 193





	1. Urges

Five didn’t know where he first got the idea of that he would enjoy it. I mean, the thought was simply embarrassing to say the least. But for some reason, it was because of that stupid thought that he found himself here, knocking on his brothers door at midnight.

There was no response for a minute, but Five could hear someone stirring inside, hurrying across the room. So, mustering up some courage, he knocked again.

As the large door slowly creaked open, Five, his heart thumping out of his chest, considered just bailing right there and jumping back to his room.

But when his eyes looked up to face those soft, swimming and yet steady blue ones of his brother Luther, he relaxed, and decided to stay.

“Hey.” he said, first. Which was something he didn’t do. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Luther’s face didn’t change, which didn’t help how uncharacteristically nervous Five was from the whole encounter. He stared back at him for a moment, trying to understand the surprising scene before him. Five coming to him, looking like a stray kitten with nowhere to go out in the dark hallway outside his door? It was strange to Luther to say the least. But after meeting his gaze for only a second, he stepped out of the way to silently welcome him in.

Five entered and sat at the end of his bed, gaze circling around the room at the details decorating the walls. The truth was, although it wasn’t his first time in Number One’s room, it was certainly the first time he cared to notice anything about it. It was quite cute, actually. The moon posters, the model planes, the rocket ships, the physics books that he knew Luther didn’t really read. His eye then caught on a floorboard a dozen feet away. It stood out clearly, levelled slightly higher than the others around it and not quite fitting.

His thoughts were interrupted when a weight on the bed settled next to him. He turned to look at Luther, who was surprised to see him staring back like he had grown a third arm.

With Luther’s wide expression making him uncomfortable, his self consciousness began to kick in. He took a deep breath, trying to assume a much more composed and dignified refrain like he was used to fronting. He sat up straight and looked Luther in the eyes, unwavering. He was aware however just how much he looked like a cat playing a dog in that moment, cause boy, he sure felt like it.

Luther leaned in a little, which embarrassingly made Fives heart begin to pick up speed again, and said “Hey, what’s up? Couldn’t sleep you said?”

Five let go of the breath he was holding and nodded silently. When he didn’t say anything more, Luther cocked his head to the side, as if to ask for that elaboration Five was withholding.

Five opened his mouth, and then after remembering why he came at all, spoke. “I’ve had some things on my mind, Luther. And I can’t get them out of my head. I haven’t been able to focus on anything lately, and now I can’t get a wink of sleep.” he explained, his answer spilling out of him in a rush.

“And you’re worried it’ll affect the strength of the team?” Luther asked in return, genuinely, now with even more interest.

_Of course, Luther, always worried about leading your precious team_ thought Five, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Luther swung a leg onto his bed in order to face Five more head on, his knee lightly resting against Five. He leaned in, as if trying to search for his eyes between the shade of his bangs. “What is it? What’s troubling you, Five?”

Five was now suddenly very aware of himself, as well as Luther as they sat together on the bed. Every gentle, handsome feature which once went ignored by Five now became the most important focus for his mind, sitting beautifully lit in the blue moonlight. His knee, a simple ghost of pressure against his thigh, was stealing all of his attention. And now, Five didn’t know what to do with his hands, or how to breathe properly.

His eyes begged for an answer from Five, making the others head spin like a carousel at high-speeds as he collected himself and his words.

“I’ve been having some urges.” he began, not quite sure where he was going with this, which was new to him and made him feel alight with shame and worry. “Urges to try some things...urges to do something that I shouldn’t. I don’t know why. But it’s driving me crazy, but I really want to do something about these desires.”

At first, Luther looked to be processing what Five was saying really slow. “What do you mean?” he asked quietly. Something behind his face spoke volumes about how quickly this conversation might go. Five would have thought it would have taken longer.

Five took a breath, and didn’t say anything. His eyes faced downward, and his cheeks burned. Now came the hard part. The part he wasn’t prepared to face.

“...urges?” came Luther, suddenly.

Five looked up. Their faces were suddenly so close. He nodded again, biting his lip nervously. “Yeah...new feelings that I want to explore. But I need help.”

He took a deep breath. “I think I need your help.”

Luther blinked at him, unreadable. But from the way his chest rose and his eyes widened, he liked the sound of Five coming to him for help. “What do you mean? What do you need? I’m here for whatever you want, Five, but...you’re not making a lot of sense.” he said, attention fully on his brother.

Five looked away again. This conversation was a nightmare. Then without warning, Luther placed his hand on his thigh. “Five.” he said, softly.

The rush of blood that the small contact sent through him sparked his sudden confidence as he broke “Luther, I’m really horny.”

Well, there was no turning back now.

Luther sat back, shocked and bambi-eyed. He opened his mouth, but didn’t speak. “F-Five..” he muttered. Five pretended he didn’t notice how Luther glanced quickly down to his lap, and at his lips. “You mean...” he whispered. “Right now?”

Five chuckled a little. “No! Not right now. Well...” he looked back at Luther’s hand, which Luther slowly withdrew. “No. Not now. But...a lot...recently.”

Luther swallowed. “Okay. And that’s what’s troubling you?”

“Yes. Well, not exactly. I mean, I could just get off at night like the rest of us and be fine. But...I’m interested in trying something.” he explained, eyes finding their way to the loose floorboard again.

“Trying what?” Luther asked. What was surprise and maybe even disgust now began to sound a lot to Five like peaked interest.

Five inhaled slowly. Then he leaned in toward Luther, who’s eyes grew wider with every inch he broke. Quietly, he whispered “Trying something called a kink.”

Luther opened his mouth. “A...w-what?”

Five smiled. The look on his brothers face was cute. And it was growing redder by the second. “A kink. Something that I might like that’s going to make getting off a lot better.”

“O-okay.”

He continued. “And I cant stop thinking about it. I need to try this thing so it stops driving me crazy. But I can’t do it alone. I need someone’s help. I need...”

“My help?” Luther finished for him. When Five smiled and nodded, he asked “Why me?”

Their faces were no more than a couple inches apart now. Their breaths intertwined, and their eyes looked straight into each other’s. “Because.” he whispered. “You’re so helpful, and you want to help me. You’re so good to me. And you’re the only one I can rely on when I need it, and to do this properly. You’re so strong, and powerful, and you’d be just perfect.”

This clearly softened Luther’s gaze and his demeanour. He licked his lips. This was doing wonders on his ego.

“And besides...you’re so god damn handsome that it makes me equally wild.” Five admitted, laughing shyly as he looked down.

Luther was clearly interested now. And his blush was crimson on his smiling cheeks, burning so hot he had to reach up and place a hand to it.

But then he looked away, saying “Five...I...I cant.”

He drew back. “Why not?”

“I’m too innocent for that. Too pure. I don’t that kind of thing.” he said, with a demeanour that made it painfully obvious that he wasn’t being honest. He twiddled his thumbs nervously.

Five laughed. In his face. “You don’t?” he asked. “You don’t get horny? You don’t get off?”

Luther didn’t look him in the eyes, but he nodded his head in reply.

“You’re pure? Clean? Innocent?” he asked to the same response.

Five scoffed, teleporting across the room to where earlier he noticed the misplaced floorboard. Without hesitation, he bent down and began to pry it up. Luther, who realised what was happening too late, jumped up and began protesting loudly. But before he made it over to Five to get his hands away, Five unmasked the contents beneath.

Beneath the board laid a large stack of magazines and a bottle of lotion. And as Five grabbed the stack and threw it out across the floor, it unveiled cover after cover of barely clothed models of all types, sporting bikinis and underwear of all types. The lotion was a tad corny to Five, though. Luther was a bit much.

“Interesting.” Five said. “Innocent, you say?”

“Those aren’t what the look like!” Luther stammered in defence.

“You have quite the collection there, Number One.” Five said, standing up and examining the spread before him. He bent down to retrieve one of them. “Wow. Male models too. That’s cool with me.”

Luther snatched the magazine from his hand before quickly scrambling to compile the rest. When he had successfully covered the display back up, he exhaled, turning slowly back to Five.

“Fine, so I’m not so perfect. So what?” Luther asked, facing Five on the floor.

Five smirked a little. “So you don’t have to front with me. Now I understand if you’re not interested but...I really am. In you. And I want to share something with you.”

Luther crosses his arms, looking away as he stood. “Jesus, you’re so formal about it. It doesn’t mean anything to you.”

Five protested “On the contrary, I’m here, coming to you because it does mean a lot to me. Do you think I’m not super embarrassed right now? Its not something I’m making light of. It took a lot to work up the courage to be here. I wouldn’t have come to anyone at all. But I trust you, Luther.”

At that, Luther turned to look at Five. As he examined him, he smiled, softening. “Okay. I understand.” He crossed the distance between them, stopping when he was close enough to Five that they could hear each other’s breaths. Five looked up at him, expectant.

Luther hummed, the corners of his mouth ghosting a smile. “What is it that you want to try?”


	2. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um...F-Five?” he squeaked at his brother, dressing unashamedly and nonchalantly before him. When Five stopped, he began to fidget.
> 
> “D’you think we could do this again?” he asked. “Tomorrow night maybe?”

To say Luther was nervous was an understatement. He was absolutely petrified. He sat in his bed, drumming his hands on his desk, a book that he wasn’t reading laid open in front of him. He took a deep breath, trying to push away the increasing anxiety in him. He was, to say the least, worried.

But then again, some part of him he knew was thrilled. He’d been thinking about it all night after Five left. Then he thought about it all day, even as they went out that day to be interviewed by a high-end magazine. He didn’t focus on a word of the dinner lecture, either, playing with his food until Grace came to collect their plates. Reginald talked to him after dinner, too. All day he was just flighty and distant.

But all day, even as he watched Five as much as possible, he couldn’t tell if he felt the same way. As far as he could tell, nothing about him had changed. He was the same old Five, making sarcastic, witty remarks at Diego, talking about a book he was reading with Ben, and still hovering around Vanya when she came to join them after the press trip.

He couldn’t put his finger on why Five might be so interested in something so strange. Reginald had done it to them as kids, he knew. And Luther had hated it, despite receiving the least of it. He didn’t even know how he’d go about doing it. But from the way Five leaned in close to him last night and described his urges with such certainty, he knew Five was sure. And that made him feel sure. It made him feel less nervous.

Then something dawned on him. Five never said _when_ they would do this thing. Now he was worried again.

Did he mean that they would do it tonight? Next week? Would Five surprise him, or warn him?

His thoughts came to an end when he felt a soft hand curl around his shoulder.

“Aah! Five!” he exclaimed, spinning around in his chair with a jump. “You scared me!”

Five was unbothered by his leaders reaction. “The old man would be upset with your deduction skills, One. What if I was a bad guy?”

Luther crossed his arms defensively. “Hey! You’re spontaneous, Five! You jump around instantly! Forgive me for not expecting the unexpected.”

“Luther. I came in like a minute ago. Watching you huff in you chair and chew on your fingernails. Bad habit by the way.” he said, cool and collected as he took a seat on his bed.

Luther took a deep breath. “Okay. Sorry. I’ve been distracted.”

Five cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? About our-“

“Plan? Yes.” Luther cut him short. He took a seat beside him, close on the bed. “I didn’t realise you wanted to do it tonight.”

Five looked a little surprised. He stood up and began heading for the door. “Oh. I see. Tomorrow then?”

“Hey.” Luther said softly as he took Five’s hand. “I didn’t say I was upset about the timing.”

That made Five smile for a second. Then he stopped, because Five hated smiling. His fingers melted in Luthers, still.

“I am, however,” Luther said. “Nervous.”

Five sat back down again, rubbing his thumb across Luthers larger hands. “Me too. This whole thing is really embarrassing. I hate-“

 _Being vulnerable. Being seen. Not being powerful._ Luther could finish his sentence in so many true ways.

“This.” is all Five said, but he needn’t say more. Luther knew him. He wasn’t unlike Five in many ways either. They were too alike for their own good. Two sides of the same coin.

He didn’t know why he did, but Luther pulled Five’s hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss to it. “I know.”

Five’s dark eyes seemed transfixed on Luther now. Aglow in the light of the setting sun, they were much softer now than their normal, piercing gaze. His voice was, too, as he gently asked “Are you ready?”

Luther nodded.

-

Something about watching Five undress in front of him was extremely obscene. Maybe it was seeing Five exposed, or just the look on his face as he stripped himself of his sweater, then his shirt and tie, and finally his little shorts that made Luther feel shameful. Maybe it was just doing something that he’d always imagined with someone else for the first time. Maybe it was all of it.

When Five caught him tracking his eyes up and down his body, he self-consciously, weakly covered himself.

Luther stood up to meet Five. He grabbed his wrists and placed a kiss on him. “It’s going to be okay, okay? You can trust me. I’m here for you.”

Five met his gaze, though his bangs still shielded part of his tender eyes. He made a noise of agreement, too sensitive for words at this moment.

He reached down to the band of his underwear and slipped it off, slow under Luthers watchful eyes. Luther knew now how deeply he must have been blushing, but he didn’t care.

In the dim light, Five’s slender curves and beautiful pale features were all on display. Luther felt the blood begin to rush through him when he fixed on his cock. This was better than magazines. Even the socks.

“Are you just going to sit there gawking or are you going to fulfil your promise?” asked Five, voice low and radiating mischief.

Luther, embarrassed, said “Oh.” and sat back on his bed, taking off his blazer and tossing it behind him.

Five crawled up next to him. Biting his lip, he looked to Luther for some kind of acknowledgement before he bent down, laying across his open lap slowly and gracefully. Adjusting only slightly, he rested himself across his lap, his ass elevated on Luthers knee. Luther gaped at the beautiful display in front of him, feeling special that he had it in front of him without any catches.

A sudden urge came over Luther as he reached down to Five’s ass, grabbing it gently and feeling. Five let out a hum and turned to look at the other. His eyes were full of lust under his long, fluttering eyelashes. Luther felt Five relax under his touch, even as he put more pressure into his hand, feeling more freely.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. Now it was time. Five, propped up on his elbows, turned away again and shut his eyes tight. “Go.” he barely heard him say. Quickly, he drew his hand and flung it down at Five’s ass, the slap resonating around the room.

Five gasped loudly, going rigid. He smacked a hand across his parted lips immediately, as if shocked by what just left them. Worried, Luther recoiled his hand and asked “Are you okay Five? I’m so sorry! Was that too hard?”

He shook his head in an instant. His eyes fluttered open to look at Luther surely for proof. With that confirmation, Luther relaxed. Drawing back again, he felt Five brace himself just as he collided with his backside, a short scream escaping him.

“Again.” he gasped.

Luther obeyed his command, spanking him again. The sound that left him was far more lewd, egging on a fourth. That time, Five moaned out unashamedly. “Yes...that’s good.” he faintly spoke as Luther tenderly rubbed where he had just hit. Luther stammered “Are y-you okay? Do you s-still want to-“

“Don’t stop, please.” Five pleaded breathlessly.

Luther groaned. “You like that?” he asked as his voice broke. Even Luther didn’t know what had come over him with his now deep and husky voice. His hand, palming Fives ass, smacked down again, releasing again that delightful moan from Five.

The look on his face was somehow even more lewd than the noises leaving him every time Luther spanked him again. Gradually, Luther began to feel Five’s cock grow stiff against him. And gradually, Five became more and more desperate and loud as Luther spanked down over and over.

Until with the fifteenth spank, Five cried out. Luther, suddenly aware of the noise, bent down to Five’s ear, a hand in his hair. “Shush, Five, these walls are thinner than you think.”

Five bit his lip. Now more aware of his surroundings, he uncurled his fingers from the blanket to where he had clutched them so tight, and grabbed a pillow and shoved his face into it. “S-sorry. I’ll be quiet.” Five said, muffled into the pillow.

Luther felt a jab of guilt for how sorry he looked, but a swelling in his heart for how equally cute it was. He mewled into the pillow as Luther smoothed his hand over his red ass, and hummed when he leaned over and planted a soft kiss to his shoulder. “Your noises are really pretty Five. You have nothing to be sorry for. I just don’t want to be caught.” he said into his ear, hand squeezing lightly. Five squeaked when Luther squeezed his ass, eliciting a smile from his brother.

“How about...five more?” he suggested. Five looked back at him. His eyes were absolutely mystified.

Nodding, he agreed “Yeah. I like that number.”

“Okay.” Luther breathed out. He raised his hand up, and swiftly came down with another loud smack, sending Five muffling his cry into the pillow. He moaned as he relaxed. The way he raised his ass a little in the air in expectation did not go unnoticed by Luther.

He brought his hand back down again, and again quickly, without warning. This time Five broke from the pillow for air, gasping out and then moaning “ _Luther_.” quietly when he sunk back down.

Luther rubbed Five’s backside gently, genuinely concerned with how red it had gotten against Five’s usually pale features. He adored how his back arched when he spanked him, how his hands clutched the pillow tighter. But most of all, he loved his little noises.

“Yes!” he yelled, voice choking, into the pillow as he spanked him again, audible enough for Luther to hear.

“Last one, Five.” he muttered under his breath as he squeezed the boy’s ass again.

And with his last spank, he gave it all his strength. It was worth it to hear Five’s scream, only half blocked this time by Luther’s pillow. He moaned as he came down from it, breathless and panting.

Five fell limp in his lap, draped over him beautifully as he caught his breath. His fingers unwound from Luther’s blankets as he sat for a minute.

“Five?” Luther chirped. “Are you okay?”

Five sat up a little, seemingly surprised as if Five was remembering his surroundings. He turned to him, revealing his glittering eyes and his soft, blushing cheeks, streaked with tears. He bit his dry, pink lips and nodded earnestly. He even cracked a short smile.

“You’re really pretty.” Luther said, before knowing he was saying it. Five turned away to hide his smile, bitting his finger. He got up from Luther’s lap, sitting up against his feet on his bed. Now displayed before him was Five’s barren, beautiful chest, rising and falling with every sweet breath. His eyes trailed down to his dick, diamond hard he realised, and leaking with pre-come.

“Oh...” Luther choked out. “Do you need h-help with...”

Five shook his head. “Watch me through?” he grinned as he wrapped a hand around his shaft, sighing when he began to stroke himself. His hips bucked at the first bit of contact, but he relaxed into a much more comfortable position on the bed.

Luther stuttered. “O-okay.”

He watched as Five twisted his hand, taking himself slow, then faster and faster. Needy moans dragged out of his lips as he leaned back and pleasured himself. Luther watched his toes curl, his fingers twist the bedsheets, and his hand clutched around his member all building up. Then he looked up, to see Five’s dark eyes watching him lustfully. They didn’t break eye contact, not even as Five came, crying out and gasping, hand slowing in it’s motions as his cum painted his chest.

By the time Five’s ragged breathing stilled, Luther was back with a box of tissues. “Here.” he said as he handed Five a few, which Five used to clean himself up.

When Luther sat back down on the bed next to him, Five was rubbing his ass uncomfortably. Feeling guilty, Luther whispered “C’mere.” and pulled Five into his arms.

Five nervously crawled across him, leg on either side as he sank into Luther. “Thanks.” he hummed as he nuzzled his head into Luther’s strong shoulder blades. He felt Luther’s hands massage him from shoulder-blade to backside, until he couldn’t feel any more pain. He didn’t know why though, that the gentle kisses Luther pressed to his shoulder were the more comforting thing.

“Now, do you want to do something about your raging hard-on?” Five said, pulling back and pressing their foreheads together, a smirk ghosting his lips.

Luther blushed. “What?” he asked in protest, pulling back. “I’m not-“

Five scoffed. “Are you kidding? I mean this.” He wiggled his ass around, rubbing against Luther’s erection, which earned him an aroused gasp.

“I-okay, that. I, um, don’t want to do anything.” Luther said quietly, almost so quiet that Five couldn’t hear him not even three inches away.

Five sat back. “Even after all that, you’re still shy? I thought this would be a mutual thing, Luther. I thought you’d put down the perfect facade for once. For me.”

Luther felt attacked. No, he felt seen. He felt hit in the right place. So yeah, he did feel attacked. So maybe that’s why he replied “Well, clearly we weren’t on the same page, then. I already did something for you.”

“And for that I am grateful, Space.” he said more softly. He wrapped his arms around Luther, framing him. “But don’t you want me to do something for you, now?”

Luther swallowed, then shook his head. Five paused, face unreadable, although he radiated surprise.

“Okay. Fine.” Five said, warping off of him, and reappearing across the room where he had dropped his underwear. He scooped it up, dressing quickly, along with his shorts, then his shirt.

Luther’s watched him, feeling suddenly regretful without the warm pool sitting on his lap, filling his arms. But he didn’t say anything, not until Five was putting his sweater back on.

“Um...F-Five?” he squeaked at his brother, dressing unashamedly and nonchalantly before him. When Five stopped, he began to fidget.

“D’you think we could do this again?” he asked. “Tomorrow night maybe?”

Five paused for while. Then he smiled. Grabbing his blazer and tie, he warped away.

Luther hoped that meant yes.

He shifted, his cock now painfully hard in his shorts. Quickly, those were tossed aside where Five’s clothes had once lain as Luther made short work of undressing. When he was free of his uniform, he slipped under his sheets and wrapped a hand around himself.

The images of touching Five’s body floated back into his memory as he began to stroke himself, slow and softly. He allowed his mind to recall his whimpering, flustered noises, crying from the pleasure and the pain.

“ _Luther_...” he remembered Five whispering. He was whispering his name. The way he moaned it should have made Luther come right then. It was certainly doing wonders on him now.

But his ass? That should’ve come with a warning label. His soft skin under Luther’s touch, pink where he had palmed him and pale in the moonlight everywhere else drove Luther closer and closer with every thought. He spit on his hand to slick himself up and worked faster, edging his release.

His fluttering eyelashes. His glowing, electric blue eyes. His gentle fingers. His adorable voice when he wasn’t trying to compose himself and act tough. His sweet sighs that filled the room in between every delicious spank. Everything about him. 

His dark eyes floated back into his memory. The way he looked at him, lustful gaze unwavering, even as he was orgasming on himself.

God, Luther couldn’t stand it.

He cried as he came, long ropes of semen producing from his diamond hard member. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like that. He had never had such an orgasm. His whole body was alight with tingling sensations even minutes after he came down.

God, Luther really hoped Five was coming back tomorrow.


	3. Stalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry, Five. You’re just so...” Luther began to say, but he didn’t finish. He just leaned forward and kissed the crook of his neck, pressing his body against his from behind. His dick was thickening against his ass, but he knew Five didn’t care. 
> 
> Five gasped. “Luther, cmon.” He said, though he didn’t pull away. His own cock was stirring, too.

The next morning when Luther arrived for breakfast, Five was eyeing him. Not that he had even given the boy a glance, but he was burning holes so deep into him in the corner of his eye that he didn’t even need to check. Five literally created in him a sixth sense.

So when he did lose that sense later, and turned to look at Five, he was surprised to find the boy deep in a book and enjoying his breakfast sausages. Luther cleared his throat and tried to stop relaying the images of last night in his mind. It was just a late night scheme. It wasn’t important.

This really couldn’t be good for him, nor the team. His father had already taken notice. He couldn’t let him down. He had to be a leader. He had to stop thinking about it.

So the rest of the day until training he slowly let Five slip out of his mind.

-

Then that evening, he slipped back in.

The team had just completed their surprise training, which did a number on Luther as he lifted almost twice his usual amount and had to endure some intense workouts. His new trainer wasn’t nice about any of it either, which was probably why his father had picked her. He could be cruel like that.

He was almost falling asleep by the time he had reached the showers. He undressed and grabbed his towel, then stepped inside the stall where he turned on the water, mind hazy. That’s when he heard a familiar sound.

A crackle of lightning and a blue flash of light emitted from outside his stall. That familiar puncture in the space-time continuum. Five.

He peeked out of the stall to see Five undressing outside of it. Quickly and carefully he removed his uniform without thought. Luther watched as he removed his underwear, to see that there was still a slightly visible light-pink mark on his ass. After a minute, Five paused.

“You should take a picture. It’ll last longer.” Five said cooly.

Luther blushed, opening the stall wider. “Sorry, Five.”

“That’s alright, Spaceboy.” he said with a sly smirk, turning to his stalker. He crept toward the stall door. “You know, you really did a number on me last night though.”

The thoughts of last night returned to the boy. It made him feel warm even though he was now drenched in cold water. “Really?” Luther asked.

Five nodded in reply. “I couldn’t sleep on my back last night.” he admitted with a slight chuckle. “Could hardly sit down at breakfast.”

Luther cringed. “Sorry.” He apologised again.

Five shook his head. “Don’t be. I’m not.”

Luther looked him in the eyes. “No I’m...I’m sorry about not joining in last night. For rejecting you. I know how hard it was for you to be vulnerable with me about this. And me being too scared to do the same wasn’t fair.” he said, coming closer to him slowly.

Five was quiet now, demeanour small. He sighed, shrugging. For one usually quick and witty with his words, he merely said “Yeah.”

Luther smiled. The awkwardness of the situation was now apparent as he asked, nervously “Well, are you just going to stand out there?”

Five returned his gaze, steady and full of his usual fire again. “Mind if I join you in there?”

Luther nodded, smiling wider.

-

“Hey!” Five yelped when Luther squeezed his ass, jumping. Luther laughed. “Keep your hands to yourself, pervert.” he scolded him, though he was smiling. He returned to his shampooing.

“Sorry, Five. You’re just so...” Luther began to say, but he didn’t finish. He just leaned forward and kissed the crook of his neck, pressing his body against the other’s from behind. His dick was thickening against his ass, but he knew Five didn’t care. 

Five gasped. “Luther, cmon.” He said, though he didn’t pull away. His own cock was stirring, too.

Luther continued to kiss up his neck until he reached his ear. There he bit down on his earlobe, which elicited a sweet whimper from Five, who bucked his hips. Luther didn’t know what had come over him. A couple of nights ago, he couldn’t see himself being this scandalous. Now, he didn’t really care. Five was perfect.

Luther grabbed his bucking hips, steadying him in place. He nuzzled his own hips closer. “Save this for tomorrow night.” Five laughed.

Luther made a little sound of confusion into his shoulder, tilting his head to the side. “Tomorrow?” He questioned.

“Is that okay? Unless you’re busy with Allison...” Five teased. Luther blushed.

“Oh, no, that’s just fine, Five. I like that.” He said. “It’s just...I really want to do something now.”

Five agreed. “Mm...me too. But it’ll be worth the wait.”

Luther sighed, releasing Five’s hips. “Okay. Tomorrow night.”


	4. Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther laughed, breaking his stern act and releasing his fingers from the boy’s hair. Then half seriously, he growled “Talking back are we?”
> 
> Five bit his lip. Luther felt the way his cock twitched against his thigh with that question. His eyelashes fluttered open as he turned to look at Luther.
> 
> “Maybe I am...” Five mewled, though his strained voice was cracking now. “Are you gonna punish me for it, sir?”

The next night, Luther bent Five over his lap on his chair instead, and the two skipped the formalities. And it made all the difference.

Five had shown up in similar fashion, instantly and without warning. By then, Luther had already imagined what he’d do with Five too many times to count, rehearsing what he’d say and anticipating what he’d do, so it hardly startled him when Five appeared behind him at his desk again that night. Five barely even greeted Luther before their eyes met and they began.

“Take off your blazer, then bend down.” Luther said, gruffly. Five’s breath hitched. Already Luther was taking control in a new and exciting way.

Five did as commanded, discarding the blazer to the floor and bending over Luther’s lap, Luther seated on the chair. His legs were more awkwardly outstretched now, but this position made the whole situation more lewd to Five.

He felt Luther take hold of the waistband of both his pants and his underwear, tugging them down swiftly to expose his ass. Five shivered at the exposure, clutching the chair tight.

Luther hummed as he groped Five’s ass, eliciting a gasp from the boy. “I think fifteen sounds good tonight. What do you think, Five?”

“Mmhmm.” Five agreed quietly, biting his lip eagerly. His whole body was tense in anticipation. 

“Is that a yes?” Luther asked, part genuinely concerned, and part authoritarian. When Five didn’t answer, Luther grabbed his hair, tugging his head up slightly.

Five moaned “Yes, Luther.” 

Luther smiled. “That’s better. But I think I need some more confirmation. Will you count down for me?” he asked, looking at Five, who’s eyes were already shut tight.

“O-okay.” Five agreed, nodding a little.

“Great. Start with fifteen.” He said, letting go of his hair and bringing his hand down to Five’s ass with a smack.

“Aah!” Five gasped aloud. “F-fifteen.” He counted after a moment.

Luther palmed his ass, soothing the sudden pain. “Good job, Five.” He cooed quietly before bringing his hand down again.

“Nn...fourteen.” Five continued.

Smack!

“Thirteen.” He said.

Smack!

“T-twelve.” He moaned, louder.

He was breathing heavily now, his head hanging loosely but his hands clutching the chair for dear life. He nuzzled his hips closer into Luther, pressing his increasing erection against him.

Luther stifled a groan. “Getting hard already?” He asked, trying to sound more composed than he felt.

Five chuckled a little. He nodded. 

Luther pulled down his pants more, feeling from his newly exposed thighs to his ass, growing redder by the second. “Don’t lose count.” Was all the warning he gave before coming down to spank him again, hard.

“Gah!” Five cried out, body stiffening. He threw his head up, trying to find his words. “Eleven.” He said, breathy and sweet.

“Ten.”  
“Nine.”  
“E-eight-!” Five whimpered, a choked sound of pleasure.

Luther could feel his own hard-on growing stiffer and harder to ignore as Five wriggled and moaned on his lap, his erection poking against his thigh. Five began to rub it against him, moaning.

“Hey, you aren’t trying to get off already now, are you?” Luther asked slyly. “What am I here for?”

Five stopped. “Sorry...” he whispered. 

Luther reached under and squeezed Five’s dick, making him gasp. “Hey, we’re halfway done.”

Five nodded, straightening his legs to brace for the impact. His face was focussed.

When Luther spanked him again though, Five didn’t say the number. He just stifled a cry by biting his lip and rocked back into Luther’s hand with the motion of his body.

“Five?” Luther asked. The boy stayed silent, although he turned his head ever so slightly to indicate that he had acknowledged him.

“Number Five.” Luther said his name sternly, squeezing his ass hard enough to make him yelp at the back of his throat.

Five thought. “Six...?” He finally said, unsure.

Luther paused, then shook his head. “Nope. Wrong number, Five. I think-I think I’ll have to add two more for that.”

Five’s mouth opened, then his mouth tilted, his dimple showing. “Sorry, Luther. I’ll be good and count right for you.” He said breathlessly, although it sounded more like an invitation or a challenge than an apology.

In any case, Luther clearly made the right choice. The obscenity of Five’s little lude comment and the knowing look of Five’s doe eyes made Luther’s breath hitch. 

He cocked an eyebrow, inhaling sharply and renewing his deep voice and demeanor. “Good boy.” he said, smacking down on Five’s ass.

“Seven.” Five said, voice breaking. 

“Good.” Luther muttered before he brought his hand back down.

Five moaned loudly, then sighed sweetly as Luther’s hand stayed on his ass, now stained pink and rocking back and forth a little. He began to lose himself in the sensation.

Luther brought his hand down harder than before, to which Five stifled a cry.

He winced at the pain that stayed with the spank, but kept his jaw clenched. “Five?” Luther chimed, grabbing his hair. He remarked back, looking at his brother with mischievous eyes “Well, I’m not going to moan my own name...”

Luther laughed, breaking his stern act and releasing his fingers from the boy’s hair. Then half seriously, he growled “Talking back are we?”

Five bit his lip. Luther felt the way his cock twitched against his thigh with that question. His eyelashes fluttered open as he turned to look at Luther.

“Maybe I am...” Five mewled, though his strained voice was cracking now. “Are you gonna punish me for it, sir?”

Luther felt his cock jolt at that name. Jesus, he thought, this twink is fucking kinky. He took a deep breath, then smirked, pretending to think.

“Hm, I like that name. Wear it out from now on when we do this, hm? For now, you have SIX left.” He said, pleased with himself.

“But-!”

He spanked Five again, to which he gasped, protest interrupted. “Don’t talk back next time and you won’t be punished, Five.”

Five was panting. He turned away, nodding. “Yes, sir.” His dick was now diamond hard against Luther’s leg.

“That’s my good boy.” Luther muttered, spanking him again. “How many is that?”

Five thought, though he was clearly preoccupied in terms of focus. “Four.”

Luther rubbed his backside. “Good job.” He hummed, groping Five’s ass as he soothed it. “Three more.”

Luther’s hand wiped down again, the smack resonating throughout the room. “Ah!” Five’s body posed, his back arching and his shaking, buckling legs going rigid. “Th-th-three!”

His hips bucked with the second spank. “Two!” He moaned. His voice was trembling.

He turned to look at Luther, his glassy, half-lidded, lustful eyes were full of anticipation. The sweep of his brunette hair caressed his forehead lightly. His open lips were wet and quivering. Fuck, he was beautiful. Luther never saw a model from his magazines this pretty.

“Fuck, Five.” Luther choked.

He spanked him one last time, eyes never wavering as they looked each other in the eyes.

Five cried, mouth agape and eyebrows furrowed as he maintained eye contact with Luther. He gritted his teeth and moaned. “Number one!”

Fives head dropped. He sat there breathing for a moment, ragged and heavy. He sat up, standing weakly. His pants dropped around his ankles, exposing him from the waist down. He rubbed his sore ass, giving no attention to his throbbing cock standing at attention and flushing red, openly in the air in front of Luther.

Luther reached forward and grabbed Five’s hips, pulling him in and spinning him around. He planted a kiss on Five’s ass, which made him shiver. 

“I’m sorry.” Luther whispered, planting another.

Five smiled, his voice hot and breathless. “Luther, it’s okay. Don’t be. This is what I wanted.”

He turned Five around and pulled him into his lap. Five wrapped his legs around Luther and leaned against his chest, small in his arms.

Luther caressed down his spine and backside as he kissed into Five’s shoulders and neck. Five whimpered. Hips bucking forward and his ass grinding against Luther’s hard member, the two moaned into each other’s shoulders.

Luther placed his big hands on the small of Five’s back, his hips jumping up into Five’s ass. Five ground down in equal measure, voice breathy and high as he whined. He turned to look at Luther’s face as he began to rock his body in motion with his brothers. “Luther...” he whispered, adoring his beautiful face when his eyes were closed, his lips parted and his temple creased in pleasure.

Luther opened his eyes, responding “Five?”

“Can I...” Five began to ask as his hand traveled down to the bulge in Luther’s pants. His breath hitched as he rubbed his fingers against the zipper.

Luther looked uncertain for a moment, then licked his lips and nodded, slow and concentrated on the fixture of Five’s big blue eyes.

Five’s nimble fingers quickly undid his zipper, then pushed the band of his underwear and slacks down to reveal Luther’s cock. Five wet his lips and inhaled sharply at the sight.

“Five...” Luther breathed, as if to say some kind of warning or tell him something. His hands wrapped around the pale, plump thighs straddling him, bracing them both. Five pressed their foreheads together as their breath intertwined, both of their attention fixed below.

He took his hand, spitting in it and licking it to make it wet. Then he took hold of both his and Luther’s dicks and pressed them together in his clutch. Luther groaned. “Ah, Jesus.” He whined quietly when he began to stroke them, slow and steady and careful.

He worked his wrist, body moving with his hand as he twisted it with his strokes up and down their shafts. When his dick twitched, his hand jolted and his hips bucked, making Luther gasp, breath hot.

“Nn, faster.” Luther choked out. Five bit his lip and closed his eyes, doing as commanded, building speed. Slick, lewd sounds came from their dicks hard and flushed against each other.

“Good boy.” Luther managed with a smile. Five grinned back, eyes still lidded and glassy.

His thumb swept across his head to smear precome into his fingers. He then did the same motion to Luther’s penis, to which Luther’s fingers tightened on his thighs, a guttural groan of pleasure leaving the back of his throat.

“L-Luther. I’m close.” Five moaned. “Me too.” came Luther. They were both sitting straight up, tense and on edge.

Five leaned in closer, bracing more of his small weight on Luther as his hand twisted and stroked faster and faster. Both of the boys couldn’t withhold their pants and moans now, lips inches away, and cocks against each other. Their hips bucked and jolted with the motion of his hand, slick and practiced on them both.

“Five...Five!” Luther cried, and Five practically sobbed as they both came, come coating both of their shirts in streaks of white. 

Five fell into Luther’s arms, chest rising and falling rapidly until it stilled. When Five was calm, he huffed. “Damn it.”

Luther sank his chin into the crook of Five’s neck. “What?”

“Next time remind me to suck you off instead. I wanted to try that.” Five mumbled into Luther’s shirt, pouting.

Luther smiled, withholding a laugh. “Eventually. For now, that was great. You’re-you’re great. You’re perfect.”

Five couldn’t hide the appreciation in his voice, even as he said. “I didn’t do anything. Go fuck yourself.”

Luther could help but joke. “Why would I do that when I could just fuck you instead?”

They both laughed, but then Five stopped. He sat back, looking at Luther. “Do you really....do you want to?”

Luther’s smile faded. “I-I don’t know.” He said with a shrug.

Five looked concerned with that answer for some reason, despite himself. He bit his lip, looking away. “I’m...open to it. With you. If that’s what you want.”

Luther swallowed. He thought about how much Five had broken down all of his walls, all of his demeanors, his whole refrain, for him. How much it had upset him that Luther chickened our at the first sign of doing the same. He thought about how far they’d both come, how much their connected. You know what, he thought, fuck it. He was willing to be honest. 

He grabbed Five’s chin and turned his face to his again. He pressed their foreheads together. “Me too. One of these days, let’s do it.”


	5. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther pulled Five toward the desk, pushing him over it harshly. 
> 
> Five fell over his own desk, books falling to the floor with a thud. “Ah-What are you doing, Luther?” He breathed out.
> 
> Luther pressed his half-hardness against Five’s ass, making him squirm and whimper. He grabbed his hips, shoving Five’s ass into his erection. Leaning in to his ear, in a deep breathy growl, he said “You’ve been a bad boy, Five. I’m punishing you.”

The next two weeks were fantastic.

Their routine started to become casual to them. They went about their day as usual, acting as intelectual rivals, working hard on their studies, training and teaming up on missions, and treating each other no differently than they had before. At least, if they were acting different in any way, none of their siblings took notice.

But then at dinner, every couple days or so, Five would glance at Luther and find him staring. He’d stare back, grinning at the way Luther would blush, and he’d wink. Every time that happened, without fail, Five would be in Luther’s room that night, and they’d have sex. Slowly, they moulded into their routine, become accustomed to never getting off, and instead waiting for their next meeting in anticipation. 

But for the next two weeks, Five and Luther were simultaneously wondering about the same things, unsure of the other felt the same. They both thought about what Luther had said, about fucking. They both wanted it, but they were both unsure.

That evening at dinner, Luther played with his food. He wasn’t a big fan of cabbage, and he wasn’t eating much. He thought about Five’s words then too.

He looked up, to find that this time, Five was the one staring. He lifted an eyebrow, unreadable in every other way.

Luther took a deep breath, and smiled. So did Five, and he winked. Luther felt his pants get slightly tighter.

Grace came around and picked up his plate, and then everyone else’s. Reginald stood abruptly, announcing their dismissal. Five warped away.

-

Five sighed, letting the warm water flow over his body. In the steamy shower, he was cleaning himself in preparation. He closed his eyes, thinking longingly about Luther’s hands, and his eyes, and his long, hard erection pressing against his own, thick and throbbing.

Five felt himself get hard under the warm stream of water. Sighing sweetly, he supposed that getting off once just before he and Luther had their nightly ritual would be fine, right? They hadn’t had sex for days, and he was getting antsy.

Wrapping a hand around himself, he exhaled slowly as he stroked. Thumb tracing over the crown as he took himself faster, he braced himself against the shower wall for his legs began to feel weak. Little pants and gasps escaped him as he neared his release, building up rapidly to orgasm.

Then suddenly, the alarms blared.

Releasing his dick instantly and slapping his hands over his ears, he tried to block out the horrendous familiar noise, louder here in the bathroom than usual. Still, he couldn’t drown out the sound of his fathers voice.

“Emergency drill! Academy invasion drill! Everyone report to the garden! Academy invasion! Emergency!”

Five groaned in frustration. Damn it, that cock-blocking old man. 

-

“Where were you, Number Five?” Luther shouted at him when he teleported in later. Five’s hair was still wet, bangs sticking to his forehead, and he had skipped the blazer and tie when he rushed in, deciding he had taken long enough already. He remembered his mask like everyone else, though.

“Occupied.” Five said simply in reply. He had managed to will away his hard-on, but he still lacked his usual focus, especially with his attention now fixed on Luther. Five disliked the way Luther’s eyebrows furrowed, used to seeing him soft and sweet for him lately. A chill ran up his spine. Did he always have to put leading the team first?

Luther shook his head, averting his gaze and deciding not to push the subject further. Five swallowed nervously.

“Number Five!” Reginald called, entering the garden. His voice made Five grimace. “For someone not limited to the physical constructs of time and space, you sure have a way of being late!”

Five rolled his eyes. “I was busy. This was just a drill.”

Reginald marched toward him. “Do you think that the enemies of The Umbrella Academy will care if you’re busy, Number Five? Do you think they will wait until you’ve made yourself pretty?”

Five burned holes into his shoes with his eyes, seething.

“Number Five?”

“No.”

“Precisely. Now, I have recruited some trained combat artists this evening to pose as the attackers. They know your strengths and your weaknesses. Your mission is to prevent them from making it to the second floor. If even one of them does, you will all be doing Grace’s chores for a week.” Reginald explained, as a few men and women dressed in all black approached, slow and looking ready to fight. Five even noticed a few poking out from the roof.

Five resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. They hadn’t had a break in since Five was like, fourteen, but ever since then, they’d had a drill similar to this a dozen times. The old man was out of his mind, Five reasoned. Still, he got ready to fight.

Reginald slowly tread back to the other end of the courtyard, looking at this watch. There Vanya stood, with her usual clipboard and whistle, looking intimidated and meek. Then he looked up, all eyes on him, and nodded to Vanya, who blew the whistle. “Begin!”

Luther turned sharply to his siblings, ordering, “Allison and Klaus, take the four on the left, Diego, get as many guys on the roof as you can. Ben, get the middle, and I’ll take the right. Five-“

Five turned. Luther was closer now.

“-you teleport to the roof and get anyone Diego misses.”

Five smirked mischievously. “Yes, sir.” He said, barely a breath. 

He just caught the wide-eyed, taken aback expression on Luther’s face before he jumped away, certain he got Luther’s attention.

-

Five made quick work of the three guys sneaking on the roof. Diego had managed to throw a few rocks and just knock two out, but the third he missed, out of not hitting him hard enough. Five took care of him though. He had made it the window of the study, and almost to the hall before Five caught him, knocking him in the head with a bookstop and kicking him down the open hallway railing. 

He winced as he heard them collide with the floor. Maybe that was too hard.

Ah, he didn’t care.

He barely teleported outside before Luther was shouting at him.

Luther whipped around, pointing past Five as he dashed up to him. “Five!”

Five looked into his eyes. Cockily, he hummed. “Yes, sir?”

“G-go....uh...I-“ Luther stammered, lowering his arm and looking at Five. His tense eyebrows and lips softened as he tried to remember what he was saying. A blush quickly coated his face in a rosy hue. Five tilted his chin up at Luther as he approached, satisfied with how he had him caught in his orbit. He stared at his dimple, then his lips, mouth parted and face blank. Silence.

Diego, from behind them, groaned loudly. “For Christ’s sake, I’ll get him!”

That’s when Five turned sharply, to see Diego throw one of his knives through the open door. The blade sliced the man in the ankle, to which he screamed and recoiled. Realising that was what Luther was warning him about earlier, Five stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously.

Luther shook his head, dashing into the house after Diego and Allison. “I’ll get him!” he announced. He watched the three chase the limping man, Diego and Luther fighting for who got to tackle him until Allison slipped by and did so.

His eyes caught in the corner of his eye two sets of eyes staring at him. When he met their gaze, he saw Reginald, watching him disappointedly, and Vanya looking worried. Reginald exhaled deeply.

“Five! Hey, Five! Come help! One of them knocked Klaus out!” Ben called from the distance. Happy to have an excuse to avoid his father and sisters watchful eyes, he warped away to help Ben with his hopeless brother.

-

Five was in his room reading about time and space when the knock came at the door. Light poured in from the window through the curtains, painting the room in strips of deep orange. Sunset.

Slightly disturbed, he took his time tucking his bookmark in the pages of his book and placed it gently on his desk. Jumping over to the door, he instinctively took a moment to listen before opening it wide.

Two big blue dreamy eyes stared back, hungry and unwavering.

“Luther?” Five asked, before he was shoved into his room. In a moments notice, Luther had him pinned to the wall, kicking the door closed behind him.

Five gasped as his back collided with the wall. If he wanted to, he could have warped away and turned the tables on his brother in seconds. But he didn’t want to.

“Luther, what is this?” Five questioned, confused, though a gentle smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth excitedly.

Luther grabbed Five’s blazer, stripping it, followed by his sweater. His voice was deep and low as he spoke “Think you’re cute? Distracting me today like that? Being a cocktease?” He grabbed Five’s collar and dragged his neck in, kissing it.

Five bit his lip, realising what this was about. He played along. “Nn-Maybe. But you think I’m cute too, admit it.”

Luther chuckled into his collar, dominant demeanour fading. He pulled Five toward the desk, pushing him over it harshly. “Yeah, well, your cuteness won’t do you much good now.” 

Five fell over his own desk, books falling to the floor with a thud. “Ah-What are you doing, Luther?” He breathed out.

Luther pressed his half-hardness against Five’s ass, making him squirm and whimper. He grabbed his hips, shoving Five’s ass into his erection. Leaning in to his ear, in a deep breathy growl, he said “You’ve been a bad boy, Five. I’m punishing you.”

He nipped at his earlobe, which made Five mewl, adding “And it’s sir, to you.”

Five was closing his eyes now, obscenely aroused by this sudden domination from Luther. It didn’t take long for his erection to press against the fabric of his shorts, painful and stiff.

“I’m sorry sir. I accept my punishment.” Five whimpered, trying and failing to not let his desperation show.

Luther ground into Five’s ass from behind, grabbing his arms and pinning them to his back. “Good boy. You’re needy for me, though, aren’t you?”

Five bit his lip to stop his noises from being heard. Luther smacked his ass, impatient for a response. Five nodded, letting himself whisper “Please.”

Luther grinned as he unbuckled Five’s shorts, pulling them down to his ankles and reviling in the familiar sight of his ass. He wasted no time groping him, then pressing his boner against him again, his resistance nonexistent.

Five turned a little, and squeaked “How many this time, sir?”

Luther undid his tie, releasing Five’s hands for only a moment before he was tying them together behind his back. “Hm.” He hummed. “How many do you think you deserve?”

“Well,” he gasped out. “I have been a naughty boy. But I don’t know how much I can take, with how strong you are, sir.” Five looked beyond the point of return now, blush scarlet on his pale cheekbones, and his half-lidded, lustful eyes dark with arousal. “I think, fifteen?”

Luther groaned, vision almost blurry with how that made his cock jump in his own shorts, he adjusted himself slightly from how tight they suddenly were.

“Twenty.”

Five nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“I like that.” He choked. 

-

Five had barely made it to sixteen before he was coming under his desk, loud and uncontrolled. His knees buckled, his hips thrusted, and he went rigid, jolting up so Luther could take in his face though the mirror as he climaxed.

He apologised when he came down from it, voice still meek and submissive, and now cracking from all the yelling. Luther had even regrettably had to put his mouth around Five’s at one point, muffling his delicious noises, worried that the others would hear next door.

Luther groaned, untying Five. “That’s alright, Five.” He said, unfocussed beyond description now. “You did so well for me. You were-you’re gorgeous. Your punishment is done.”

Five smiled sweetly, breathing slowing. He twisted around, leaning against the desk. He hummed. “Not quite.”

Luther tilted his head slightly, putting an arm at either side of Five, framing him. “Is that so?”

Five nodded, now tilting his head up to Luther’s. He grabbed Luther’s erection through his shorts, cheeky. “I believe there’s one last thing to take care of.”

Luther gasped. “I think you’re right.”

Five looked deeply into his brothers eyes, blinking almost innocently, though the part of his lips said otherwise. “You can use me for whatever you like, to finish, sir.”

Luther coughed, clearing his throat and remembering to be dominant again. “Well-“

“Yes?”

“Did you really mean it when you said you wanted to try sucking me off?” He asked, quiet and nervous despite his attempt to resume his persona.

Five bit his lip as he smirked. “I thought you’d never ask.”

He sunk to his knees gracefully in front of Luther, never breaking eye contact as his hands skimmed from his ankles to up his thighs until finally, they reached his belt. He undid it quickly, as well as the zipper.

Luther’s breath hitched as Five pulled down his shorts and underwear in one combined motion, his erection springing out inches from Five’s face.

Five licked his lips, expression now hungry and full of irrepressible need as he gaped at the throbbing member in front of him. He grabbed Luther’s dick. “Was it this big before?” he chuckled, dimpling.

“Helps that you make me hard as a boulder.” Luther managed. He braced his hands on the desk as Five spit into his hand.

“I suppose.” Five muttered quietly, blushing. He began to stroke the other, slow and steady. Before long, his hot breath was ghosting his shaft, making Luther shiver. He placed a kiss to it, tender and affectionate, before licking a long stripe up, tightening his grip around him.

Luther suppressed a moan at the back of his throat, shutting his eyes tight in pleasure. His eyebrows creased, his jaw clenched as Five shut his eyes and sunk down onto his dick, taking it all the way in slowly. Luther’s hips bucked as Five slowly pulled off. A hand wrapped around the base, and his mouth and tongue bobbing up and down, he began to develop a rhythm, the sticky, slick sounds coming from him increasing.

“Oh, fuck, Five…” he choked, grabbing a fistful of Five’s hair. He opened his eyes and looked down at Five, needle sucking at his throbbing member. “You’re...you’re a good boy.”

Five hummed around his dick, then moaned as Luther, tugging his hair, pulled him up and down his length. “Is that fine?” Luther asked quietly. Five opened his eyes, looking up at him and silently giving him his answer. He didn't look away as he stared up at Luther with his big blue eyes. '

Luther's hips bucked again. "You're gorgeous. You're beautiful. Five, fuck, you're an angel. God." he whined, ranting, voice high, struggling and shaky with pleasure. He growing more and more desperate by the moment, hands tightening in Five's hair. "I'm, I'm gonna come."

Five worked him faster in acknowledgement, hums of arousal vibrating around Luther. Realizing that Five intended to swallow his come, he bit his lip and released faster, aroused and tipping over the edge.

Luther finally came, shuddering and tense. 

Five, after slightly making a face, swallowed, licking his lips and then wiping his mouth from the mess of saliva that had accumulated on his chin. He opened a drawer and removed a shirt, wiping his sticky hands. Luther released his hair, running his fingers gently through it, caressing and loving. Five smiled.

"Good boy." Luther said, voice light and tired. He fell back on Five's bed, not bothering to pull up his pants. Five joined him, cuddling close unashamedly. 

After a minute or two, Luther nudged Five. "Okay, but seriously. You have to stop calling me sir outside of the bedroom. Not only will the others hear and find out, but...I can't function when you do. I can't keep getting hard anytime you say it in public, Five."

Five didn't remove himself from Luther's side, head nuzzled into him. But he said "Hm. Noted. I'll consider it."

Luther poked him in the ribs, making him jump and giggle slightly. "No!" he chuckled, teasing. "You'll do as I say, or I'll punish you again."

"Is that an invitation for round two?" Five laughed, and so did Luther.


	6. Vanya’s Skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Spaceboy. Space, this skirt wasn't all I wanted to do tonight." Five said, bracing his weight onto Luther as he continued the motions of his hips, face contorted in pleasure. "I-I want something else, too. I want-"
> 
> Luther hung onto his every word as he spoke, breathy and desperate. "I want you to f-fuck me. I want to finally do it."

"I want to try something new tonight." Five said when he warped into Luther's room one night. Their routine had slowed down, the pair meeting only four times over the next couple weeks. It had become less exciting, less scandalous, too.

Luther was standing at his record player, a slow, jazzy tune playing as it spun. "What do you mean?" He asked in reply, nearly un-phased by the sudden intrusion at this point.

Five's hands hung loosely in his pockets. Casual and cool, he looked around Luther's room, where he had done some minor redecorating. His eyes picked up every detail that was out of place, eyes hovering on each of them momentarily as he spoke. Relaxed, he explained "As much as I enjoy our endeavors, Spaceboy, I do want to spice things up. And I think I want to try something else out. A new, interesting kink of mine I've been itching to get off on."

Luther blinked at him. Based on what a good idea his last kink was, he smiled and agreed. "Okay, I would love to do whatever it is you want to try, Five."

Five stopped. Then he looked at Luther, and Luther realized that there was some worry deep in his big, pretty eyes. Quieter now, he asked, "Are you sure? Anything? And you wouldn't judge me?"

Luther paced over to Five, wrapping him in a short hug. "I would never judge you Five."

Fives voice was tender now, small and low. "Thank you, Luther."

"But...what is it that you want to do?" Luther asked, interested.

Five chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Well, I think you'll have to wait and see. Can you give me fifteen minutes?"

"Take as much time as you need."

-

Luther wished he hadn't said that. 

Five had taken longer than expected. After ten minutes, Luther began to fidget. At twenty, he started to pace. Then after half an hour of restless impatience, and taking his blazer on and off and on and off, he fell into his bed, giving up.

He considered going to Five's room to ask if he was alright. Then he remembered how nervous Five was, and how he should be supportive of the time he needed.

But god, Luther needed it so bad.

He got up out of his bed again, deciding to keep pacing. He popped another mint in his mouth, and played with his hair. If Five wasn't ready, at least Luther sure was.

Then two hands cupped over his eyes.

"Ah! Who is this? F-five?" He gasped, tensing up as he struggled to repress his urges to engage his defense instincts from years of academy training. He accidentally swallowed his mint as he jumped.

"Yeah. It's...it's me." Five said from behind him, making Luther relax, exhaling in relief.

"Oh. Okay. What's going on? Is this the...the new thing you wanted to try?" He asked, unsure. 

Five breathed out a small laugh. "Uh, no. Sorry. This isn't it. Just-just close your eyes for me?"

Luther nodded. As he shut his eyes tight, he felt Five's gentle hands lift off of him. Some moments of rustling and barely creaking floorboards later, Five took a deep breath.

"Open."

Luther opened his eyes. In front of him, Five was dressed in just his knee high-socks, halfway unbuttoned shirt, and an academy uniform skirt. He shyly looked away, his pretty bangs slightly obscuring his eyes. Still, Luther could clearly make out some makeup on his fluttering eyelashes and nervous lips.

"F-five, I..." Luther breathed out, mouth ajar.

Five turned around swiftly. "It's okay if this is stupid! This was a stupid idea! I look stupid! Don't look at me!" He yelled, nervous and bursting at the seams. He crossed his arms over his chest tightly, shaking his head.

Luther floated over, grabbing Five's hips from behind and pressing against him. He planted a kiss to the back of his neck and down his slightly exposed shoulder. "Five, you're so fucking pretty. You look so beautiful. I can't believe it's all for me." 

Five softened, sighing. "Really? You like it?" he hummed. 

Luther licked the back of Five's ear, enjoying the shiver it sent through Five. "I love it." he whispered.

Five smiled, grabbing Luther's wrists, which were gliding across his body to both his nipples and the increasing bulge below his waist. "Ah-lets take this to...nn...the bed." He managed before they were both teleported in a flash of blue to Luther's bed, Five collapsing on top of Luther with a thud.

Luther shook his head, wide-eyed and surprised by his first teleportation. He caught his breath, just registering Five turning around and straddling his hips, looking down at him lustfully.

His hands wrapped around Five's thighs, fingers each a facet of pressure as his hands felt all the way up to his hips beneath the skirt. 

"No underwear?" He groaned, cock twitching. "You slut."

Five grinned. "Say that again."

"Slut." Luther bit out with a moan as Five began to rock his hips, grinding down on his hardness. "Ah...you're my little slut. My little cockslut. Aren't you?"

Five nodded. Between his heavy breaths, he moaned out "Yes, sir. I'm your slut. I'm so needy for you. For your dick. I'm such a slut for you."

Luther closed his eyes, sighing as Five's practiced hands reached down, taking out his dick and shoving his pants and boxers down to his knees. He lined their dicks up again, rolling his hips, which made both Luther and Five moan together, hips jerking.

"Spaceboy. Space, this skirt wasn't all I wanted to do tonight." Five said, bracing his weight onto Luther as he continued the motions of his hips, face contorted in pleasure. "I-I want something else, too. I want-"

Luther hung onto his every word as he spoke, breathy and desperate. "I want you to f-fuck me. I want to finally do it."

From below, his eyes widened and mouth opened, almost in a gasp as his hips rocked into Five's warmth. "Oh, Five. I want to too. Let's do it."

Five exhaled, looking relieved at Luther's response. He leaned in to the side of Luther's face, whispering as if he was telling him a secret, "You know, I've been preparing for it. Last night...today after studies...just before I came here. Opening myself up wishing I was with you, but never letting myself come. You're so hot it's torture."

Luther shivered in arousal. He imagined Five, possibly even dressed in his skirt then too, as he pumped his long fingers in and out of his ass last night, dick hard and leaking, thinking about Luther's member replacing his hand. The slick sounds mixed with Five's whimpers and moans, the look on his face as he edged himself closer but never letting himself go. Luther opened his eyes, mouth open as his breathing deepened, increasing. "So you've been thinking about me? Preparing for me?"

Five nodded, sitting back up.

"And you haven't come yet?"

He shook his head, blinking prettily.

"Oh baby, you're such a good boy. Saving yourself for me, and getting yourself ready? You must really want it, baby." Luther hummed, adoring Five's blush at his praise. 

Five reached carefully into his pocket, pulling out a small bottle of lubricant. "And...I have this."

Luther let out a single breathy laugh. "Good boy."

Five smirked. Grabbing Luther's cock, he spit on his hands one by one and began to stroke him, squeezing hard at the base and thumbing the crown. Luther choked as he said "Oh, Christ, yes."

"Mm...like that, sir?" Five asked. "You like it?"

"Yes, yes I do, baby."

Suddenly, Five stopped, taking his hands away from him mid-stroke. Luther whined. 

"Hey, you do want to fuck me still, don't you?" Five chuckled, opening the bottle of lube. He spilled a generous amount on his fingers, then resumed stroking, Luther jolting as he did. He took his hand up and down his considerable length, cheekily twisting his wrist just to hear him gasp.

When Luther was all slicked up, and practically begging for it, Five then took to his own prostate, fucking himself on his fingers to Luther's amusement with a sharp inhale.

With a hand around himself, stroking himself slowly as he watched Five's face screw up with pleasure, fingers going deep inside him, Luther stared in a trance. He adored the way Five's mouth involuntarily opened every time he went back in, and the way his half-lidded eyes looked away shyly, aware of Luther's gaze.

"You're so beautiful, baby. Are you ready for me?" Luther asked, low and deep from the back of his throat.

Five nodded, taking his fingers out with a whimper. He scooted forward, ass hovering just above Luther's dick, and his thighs straddling him tighter. Luther placed his hands back on them, gliding up and down to his ass.

He looked up and down Five's body, humming. "You know, your socks are gorgeous. And-fuck, I really love the skirt. Where did you get one?"

Five shrugged a little. "Borrowed it from Vanya. One of the ones she grew out of."

"Explains the teasing length. You look so naughty, baby."

"Can we just fuck already?" Five said with a sweet laugh, shaking a little.

Luther sat up a little and said "Talking is the best part. And it's a good thing too, cause I could go on about how fucking gorgeous you are. I could get off just looking at you, you know."

Five blushed, more than before, if that's possible, and ran a hand through Luther's blonde hair. "Well, I could, just thinking about you. And I do. You know...even before we started doing this, before everything, I used to come thinking about you."

"Really, thinking about me?"

"Yeah. Thinking about you. Thinking about you touching me, thinking about you spanking me and telling me I've been a b-bad boy...thinking about you f-fucking me." he explained, quiet and sensitive as he settled into Luther's lap. Their eyes looked deeply into each other's, glassy and dark.

Luther smiled, taking Five's hand and placing a tender kiss to his knuckles. "Well, you don't have to think about it anymore, Five. I'm right here."

He whimpered a little in response, happy and weak. He whispered, "Then fuck me, Luther."

Luther nodded once, taking his dick in hand as Five lifted his ass and held up his skirt. He adjusted himself to Five's entrance, both alight with anticipation and thrill at the small bit of contact.

"Whenever you're ready." Luther muttered quietly, looking at Five intensely. Five took a deep breath, responding by sinking down into the tip.

"Ah!" Luther jumped a little, surprised and growing harder. 

Five sunk lower, both boys moaning out in each other's breaths, mouths open and eyes shut. "Fffuuuck, Five. You're so tight." Luther whispered as Five slowly met the end of Luther's shaft, taking it all in.

Five rose back up, then arched his back with the motion as he came back down, lips pressed together but a loud, guttural sound humming from the back of his throat. Luther took in his whole appearance as he enveloped his whole thickening cock, desperate and aroused.

Needy whimpers fell from Five's wet lips as he picked up speed, beginning to bounce up and down on his length with considerable effort. He hit his prostate, making him shiver and gasp.

"You feel so good." Luther choked, high and whiny. "You're heaven." 

Five was panting, almost unable to respond. "Well you're fucking big. So deep in me. S-so fucking good. You're a handsome beast, Space." He managed, ranting incoherently. He went down fast, and twitched again as he hit his prostate, a full body tensing that made Luther groan from the sensation of Five tightening around him.

Luther reached around to the small of his lithe back, one hand still on his hip beneath his skirt. He guided Fives hips as the boy rode him, feeling every motion in full and holding on for dear life.

His cock felt so thick inside Five, so full of pressure ready to release on instinct. He was sitting up now, working his hips upward, thrusting with every time Five moved away, chasing the feeling of his ass around him. He fucked into him needfully, not satisfied with the speed even as Five's hair and skirt bounced with him, fast and slick. He adored the looks on Five's face as he fucked him, unashamedly lewd and debauched. 

A strange sense of pride flooded through his chest. Five was always so cool and collected, so nonchalant. He didn't let his guard down for anyone. But here in the bedroom, he was doing so for Luther, and it was him who had turned the level-headed, cocky intellectual into a hot and bothered, needy mess of quiet moans and meek whimpers. Only for Luther was he like this. Weak. Slutty. Submissive.

Five braced against Luther, now rapidly bouncing on his dick with want and passion. His own penis was fully erect and ready to burst with how good every thrust felt, Luther's crown hitting him deep inside over and over without time to come down from the feeling. He involuntarily moaned, hips bucking with it.

He opened his sleepy eyes, happy to see Luther watching his face hungrily. Tracing a hand through his blonde hair, he reached around the back and pulled him close to his face, inches away from his own. His panting, open, breathy lips quivered just outside Luther's.

"Luther..." he breathed. Luther licked his lips, tightening his grip on the boy as everything in his body built up to that rushing feeling in his penis. Five felt the same sensations, his own bobbing dick flying up and down and up and down. God, he was ready to come right there all over Vanya's god damned skirt.

Breath intermingling with Luther's, he inched closer, their eyes looking deep into each other's. For every time that they'd had sex, every time they'd talked, Five had never looked into Luther's deep blue ocean eyes like this. It was thrilling, captivating, amazing. He inched closer.

Barely audible, barely a whisper, he whimpered out "I love you." before diving in, connection their lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Luther moaned into it, closing his eyes and titling his head to accept his mouth plunging into his, lustful and hard. 

Moving away only slightly every few seconds to adjust their wet kiss, their faces and mouths moved together, moaning and breathing into each other's mouths. Five was moving slower now on Luther's dick, but neither cared. They'd wanted to kiss each other for weeks. Months. Years. Longer. Five never thought he'd give in to that desperate fantasy, and yet here he was, chasing release as he made out with his handsome brother in the dark and moonlight. The otherwise quiet room was filled with the noisy kisses and hums of Five and Luther connecting mouth to mouth, and the slick, slapping sounds of Five still riding Luther's dick with ease. 

Five moved away with a gasp. He was whining, pretty and quiet as he sped up again. "I'm-oh god. Space, im so close. I'm gonna-nn! Spaceboy!" He released a hand from Luthers rocking shoulders and wrapped it around himself.

He dove back into Luther's mouth, hungry and hot. They moaned against each other's lips as their bodies shook, nearing release. 

"Good boy." Luther moaned, strained as he broke away from Five. "Come for me."

"Luther...L-Luther!" Five yelled, voice shuddering with his spasming body as he spilt onto his hand and Luther's belly. His come painted the both of them, sticking to the fabric of his skirt in ways that were sure to leave stains. His ass tightened with his rigid, tense body. 

Luther's mouth was ajar, shouting and gasping as Five came around him, his dick burrowed deep inside. He came too, unable to hold back from the pleasure.

"Luther...fuck, Luther..." Five continued repeating his name, quieter and quieter until he couldn't be heard. He slowly slumped down, pulling off of Luther's softening penis.

Luther sighed, relaxing and steadying his labored breaths. "Five." He breathed back.

Five laid down on top of Luther, collapsing into his arms. He wrapped his arms around him as the boy sank in, a tender embrace. Their breaths slowed down together, heartbeats returning to normal.

Five closed his eyes, tired now against Luther's chest. Nothing but their breaths filled the room.

After a long pause, Luther spoke. "Hey Five?"

"Mm?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Luther asked, quiet.

Five sat up, looking at Luther confused and doe-eyed.

Luther bit his lip. "When...when you said that thing before...that you love me?"

Five looked away, looking discouraged. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why? Did you not mean it?" Luther asked, feeling a pang if sadness in his heart.

Five swallowed. "No...I-I did. I'm sorry that I said it."

Luther, feeling relieved, grabbed Five's face and pulled him into his, lips melting together. When he pulled away, he said against his mouth. "Well I love you too, Five."

He kissed him again. "And I don't want anyone to have you like I have you."

"Mmm, good. I feel the same way about you, Space." He muttered sleepily into his mouth. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm," Luther hummed. "Well you're sweaty."

"Hey!" Five sat up. "So are you! You need a shower."

Luther laughed, sweet and happy. 

"Think you can get the two of us all the way to the showers safely?" He asked, lips curled warmly.

Five smirked, his eyes sparkling with his usual energy. "Let's see."


End file.
